Nothing Compares
by Edoraa21
Summary: "Elizabeth Turner is a changed woman who has lost faith in everything, she is unrecognizable, & nothing can be done to make her feel better." Elizabeth suffers great loss when Will is killed, she fears, she will be battling for life.There is nobody left for her to turn to, until one day a good friend finds her at a most critical time and just before it's too late. But is it enough?
1. Nothing Compares

**Hey everyone this is my first story and it is set after _At World's End_ and I am writing it so _On Stranger Tides_ hasn't happened, HOWEVER, Barbossa has continued with his quest to kill Blackbeard after the end of the third film.**

**The only difference is that Barbossa has killed Blackbeard after the third film without the fourth happening if that makes sense. None of _On Stranger Tides _scenes and events have happened apart from this and it will be mentioned in the story**

**warning: :'( Character death mentioned, some things maybe slightly different (characters etc.)**

**So please read and enjoy **

* * *

**Empty…**

Elizabeth stared glumly out the window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass. She had never felt so empty in her entire life, a few years ago she remembered feeling secure, happy….. Safe. Elizabeth Swann had everything she ever wanted which wasn't that much considering she was the Governor's daughter. She lived in a house near the cliffs with her son, James. She was happily married with a son and another child on the way. It was difficult with Will being the new captain of the Flying Dutchman but they managed and Will visited every ten years. He made sure to make the most out of every second with his family, but still ten years was far too long to wait. The next time Will would see his son would be when he was 15, but yet so many years would be wasted at sea.

What did it matter now? It was impossible for Will to see them again. Will Turner had become a bitter angry man, he understood the frustrated pain the previous Captain, Davy Jones had suffered. For many years he had to ferry souls lost at sea to the afterlife, it had made him severely depressed and he was desperate to see his love.

Calypso placed a curse on Turner and his crew, slowly transforming them into monsters as a result of Will stepping on land. The crew turned on their Captain causing a mutiny. Things led to another making it complicated and so, many men had tried to kill themselves but everyone was immortal due to Will's actions. Will thought he found a loop hole which would allow someone else to take his place as Captain and for him to return to his family and his normal self to be a happy man. But Will did not expect his life to be taken away. William Turner had killed himself in the process of trying to switch his life around. No one had stabbed the heart so there was no Captain. Calypso had no choice but to destroy the cursed vessel and sink it into the dark murky depths of the sea.

Elizabeth heard the news when she visited Tortuga a week ago apparently many people had known about it and began searching for Elizabeth to tell her what had happened. Elizabeth dropped everything and rushed back to Port Royal after hearing it form a sailor in Tortuga. She was distraught when she saw her son's face fill with shock and then crumple with devastation of his father's death. They sat for many days crying and grieving. Elizabeth was still getting over her own father's death. James was all she had left until he disappeared whether he was taken or ran away she was still unsure. The stress over took her and she couldn't take it, she was tempted to kill herself yet there was still the baby.

After a friend sat her down and spoke to her about trying to do things to distract her and forget the past, she told Elizabeth that she was as strong as ever but that didn't feel the empty void inside. Unfortunately alcohol was the solution for making her feel better she drank so much that she had a miscarriage. At the time Port Royal had not heard the news about Will because he was a pirate and only pirate ports like Tortuga knew. The townsfolk were shocked to hear what had happened and felt great empathy for Elizabeth; everyone got to know the couple well. It was awful when the Governor died; Will had helped to get Elizabeth through it which everyone was pleased about. They knew they could trust him. But now there really wasn't anything left. Elizabeth Turner was a changed woman who had lost faith in everything, she was unrecognizable, and nothing could be done to change Elizabeth and make her feel better.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter just to give you a description of what's happening, but the next chapter things will start. I know it's sad but that's just how it is **

**Please tell me what you think so far. REVIEW! **


	2. Tears of Rain

**disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean... sadly**

* * *

**Tears of Rain**

Elizabeth watched intently as he walked up the path towards the house. The silent rain continues to fall, causing murky puddles to form on the grassy earth. Luckily, the candle lit up a small part of the room, but not enough to see clearly. The clouds in the sky gave everything a dull grey glow making it almost impossible for even the luckiest person to be in a joyful mood.

She sighed impatiently as the man failed to notice the puddles and splashed carelessly; she reluctantly heaved herself up and walked to the front door to meet him.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Turner, may I come in?" He was a tall, lean man in his thirties; he had fair skin, and dark fairly long hair. He reminded Elizabeth of Will, all at once memories flooded into her mind. Not all memories were as grand as their wedding day or the day when they first met. Smaller things were more significant, when they had first met she always thought of him. She liked him because he was down to earth, even that more adventurous than the kind her father would talk into warming Elizabeth's heart. Will and Elizabeth saw each other more each week back then and most of the time it wasn't intentional. But she missed how he would wrap his arm around her comfortingly when she felt down, how he would always use humor and tell her the times he messed up and embarrassed himself to make her feel better. Someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else.

She grimaced; the man noticed this and looked at her worriedly.

"Oh yes, please do, come in come in" she said too cheerfully as Elizabeth opened the door wider for him to step through. He wiped his feet quickly and stepped inside the house. Elizabeth took his soaking coat and hung it up before leading him into one of the main rooms. The house felt much bigger when there was only one person living in it.

"Are you keeping well?" he asked walking behind her. "Make sure you keep warm, the days are getting shorter and the sun fails to shine, I find it is rather strange in the Caribbean."

"Yes, things do look bleak." She replied bluntly as she took her seat near the window. He looked around before perching himself onto a chair.

'I am deeply sorry for your loss. If there is anything you want me to do-

"That would be greatly appreciated Doctor, times are hard."

"Of course" he checked Elizabeth to see if she was healthy, she resisted rolling her eyes; even she could do this herself.

"You seem to be healthy. I would suggest that a walk into town or even just a breath of fresh air will do you good though, but the awful weather may just catch you a cold, it would do you more badly than good." He sighed getting up. "Keep yourself occupied, if the weather does get better meet up with someone. You never know it may take your mind off things"

"Maybe."

He nodded sympathetically.

"But there isn't really anyone left who is close for me to do that, not many people would understand." She answered finally looking into his eyes. But he just looked at her helplessly. She closed her eyes for a second before turning to look out the window. The doctors in Port Royal were all British, they were well educated but they never had any new ideas to help, they would all say the same things. Maybe it was time for a different sort of life in another country, or just travelling in memory of Will.

"I'll bring someone else along who can help with the situation. I will pop around next week."

"Yes Doctor thanks for your help." She said monotonously.

After he left she decided she would go for a walk, there was no point staying inside she was going on out whether it was raining or not.

"I'm not staying here for a moment longer." She murmured to herself as she put on a dark blue cloak and pulled the hood over her head to protect her hair from the rain. She opened the wooden door and ran down the hill carefully avoiding puddles and rock. The sea below was crashing against the pale sand. Elizabeth could faintly hear them from the top of the small cliff. She and Will had moved on the cliff away from the town so they wouldn't get interruptions from the town folk. But all Elizabeth wanted to do was to see somebody and be closer to the town to see what happens every day. She slowed to a walk on lower ground and scanned the empty streets. Rain was lightly hitting her soft face but she still ventured further.

"That's strange…" she muttered, there were two ships docked that weren't property of the royal navy. In fact they shouldn't even be in Port Royal their appearance was different and exotic compared to the other dull British ships that she saw every day. Obviously something going on, her curious mind got the better of her and she turned around facing the two ships.

Suddenly Elizabeth noticed something; she now wished she had never left the house. She stepped back nervously watching the two men advance on her.

* * *

**Well that's it so far, please tell me what you think **

**FreakyInker****- thank you for reviewing! Hopefully she can pull it together but you'll have to wait and see **

**Cassandra-Luna-Bellatrix-Snape- thank you for following and putting my story into your favourites! yaay**


	3. There is a chance

**There is a chance**

Hiding behind a wall seemed like the best option. It seemed like the two of them did not take much notice of her and were tied up in their own little conversation. They had stopped momentarily in the street opposite the docks.

'Hector, the way you address me is just plain insulting!' Hector….. That rang the bell…

'Oh calm it Sparrow, you know it was me ship don't try to deny it! The man hissed back, he had a coarse voice and he was much older. But he also mentioned Sparrow….Captain. Jack. Sparrow. _Oh god._

Elizabeth gasped inwardly, the two pirates that had such a big impact on her past were now standing in the open, in Port Royal, not to mention the rain was now chucking it down and they were yelling loudly. Jack dreadlocks were plastered to his face and he was dripping in rain water, he was at a disadvantage by the looks of it, his weapons, compass and other small things that were usually attached to him were missing, even his coat. Barbossa however had all of his things.

'A little bird told me the devil is dead, by your doing I hear.' Jack's eyes flashed

'Hmm, yes Blackbeard suffered a painful death, quite a fighter I must admit Jack, much like you.' Jack turned away envious 'Very unfortunate for his so called daughter' he stated casually.

'Angelica…' Jack murmured clearly not heard from the other pirate.

She shuffled uncomfortably and pressed her back against the wall, it didn't feel right listening to them. They were still stood calmly in the rain in a strictly non-pirate port just asking for trouble. The rain trickled down her face and some getting into her hair making her cold. She suddenly felt a sneeze building inside her.

'Very well then, I say I reclaim the Pearl and you take the Revenge. I need my name back, the ship completes it mate.'

'fine, but it ain't any use now, we don't even have two crews to get two ships out of bloody Port Royal, and that Norrington bloke is bound to turn up.'

She attempted to supress it but the two heard the small noise and they turned

Barbossa pulled out his pistol to her face, she flinched 'what are you doing here? Tell us your business, I won't hesitate in shooting!' His face was full of shock and anger

Jack pushed forward 'aye hold it a moment.' He gently pulled the hood of her cloak and his eye lit up.

'Miss Swann?'

The rain plummeted down onto her dry head which she then lowered feeling ashamed. 'Captains'

'Dear god, Elizabeth I haven't seen ye in years.' Jack said half laughing in disbelief she gave him a sad smile.

Barbossa was positively confused his head whipping from Jack to her. 'It appears that I've been mistaken I apologise Miss Swann.' Barbossa said calmly.

'Of course you have.' Jack pushed down the pistol that remained in front of her face. It was hard to ignore the name they had said, she was unsure if they knew or they had not gotten used to Mrs Turner.

Jack answered her question 'sorry about Will darling.' tilting his head on one side. 'He was a very brave man. I am proud to have met him.'

'Mmm, well it seems everyone knew before the news reached here' she replied quietly

'The Flying Dutchman was very far out in sea. But the news did spread from port to port like wildfire, we're sorry it didn't appear sooner.' Barbossa said sympathetically.

She felt mean and upset when she noticed their faces had fallen into a deep depressed looking state. It must be hard for them to even speak to her with the situation being complicated. They had cheered her up but she made them feel blue.

'I'm sorry for-

'No it's understandable' Barbossa interrupted knowing to well what she was going to say 'are you still alone'

Jack looked at him as if he was stupid. Barbossa shot him glare. 'I mean living on your own, no friends or family?

She tucked her hair behind her ear 'yes, Port Royal has never felt the same and I fear it will never be cheerful again, I don't see anyone and most of my family live too far or are dead. It's just not worth living for.' She felt like pouring out everything again but she restrained herself. However, she did feel defeated.

'Oi don't say that, there may be some hope we can restore and besides we're here now' Jack smirked.

'You may join us Elizabeth' Barbossa offered. 'However it's not going according to plan so far as we are still stuck 'ere.' He grumbled

'Thank you, anyway how did you get here without a crew?'

'We lost them out at sea, but we managed to get here by ourselves to gather supplies, tis all.' Barbossa said sheepishly Jack rolled his eyes. They did not want to talk about it and it did seem a bit far-fetched.

'If it weren't for me mate, we will still be sailing in circles. Now let's go before that man shows up and we freeze to death. Let's talk in the Pearl, in my ship.' It was then Barbossa's turn to roll his eyes.

Elizabeth laughed quietly at the two competing. Jack led her towards the ships with Barbossa striding away in front.

Barbossa had a bottle of rum in his hands while sat on a chair; they were in Jack's cabin. Jack was going through a closet for spare clothes, Barbossa did not want any but Jack couldn't care less about him anyway. Elizabeth was perched on a chair around a table she wrapped her arms around herself feeling shivery.

'I must say the Pearl does feel different with less people on board.' Barbossa took a swig from the bottle.

'Not much has changed here.' She added

Jack glanced round his shoulder 'You've been in my cabin before luv?'

'A number of times.' She admitted a smile appeared on her pink pouty lips realising how that could be taken the wrong way. 'You know what I mean Jack.' She quickly replied referring to the adventures they had even when Will was alive and free from the Flying Dutchman. He smiled to himself, and passed a shirt and some breeches to Elizabeth who was more than happy to put on later. Jack then took a seat.

'Pirates don't change' Barbossa concluded. His eyes glued to the table where the empty bottle stood 'Which in some cases is a very good thing. You know what?'

'Hmm?' Elizabeth hazel eyes glanced towards him tiredly

'There are pirates here in Port Royal, most of them in jail but we can gather a crew, may be two.' He stood up and walked towards the window and peered out momentarily. Jack watched him carefully and raised an eyebrow.

'That is easier said than done, getting in there will be a mission.'

'But it is possible.' Elizabeth murmured 'what if you both get caught and thrown in jail' at this point the two men turned and looked at her.

'Miss you must be joking-

'No, if you get caught I can come and break you out, James will trust me and I often meet the prisoners for various reasons, meanwhile while you're in there tell them the plan, even if they aren't pirates we can still make a compromise. The sooner the better'

Jack drummed his fingers on the table, the idea formulating in his head. He studied her face, she had changed in her features, less bright and less full of life but she still had the same strong mind somewhere deep inside her head. The big ideas, the motivation, Elizabeth was still a strong woman. He smirked and jumped up from his seat. It looked like Barbossa was slowly accepting the idea, still slightly unsure but he was still willing to try anything.

'Come, come now Hector! We have things to attend to, let's go and meet our good 'ol acquaintance.'


End file.
